A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes and another process includes machining or resurfacing flanges (also known as flange facing). Individuals must purchase separate machines to perform the separate machining processes, which can become expensive if numerous machines must be purchased. Additionally, a first pipe machining apparatus must be coupled to the pipe or flange to perform a first machining process, the first pipe machining apparatus must be removed after completion of the first machining process, and then the second pipe machining apparatus must be assembled and coupled to the pipe or flange to perform a second machining process. All of this set-up, assembly and disassembly is time consuming and wasteful.
Furthermore, conventional flange facing machines have limited travel distances, thereby limiting the size of a flange that may be machined and/or limiting the amount of a flange that may be machined. In some instances, flange facing machines must be unassembled and reassembled in a different configuration just to complete a single machining process. For example, ring-type joints have grooves defined in opposite surfaces of opposing pipe flanges. These grooves require both edges or surfaces of the groove to be machined. Conventional machines must be assembled to machine one edge or surface of the groove, disassembled and reassembled in a different configuration to machine the other edge or surface of the groove. Furthermore, an individual may be required to purchase a variety of machining apparatuses in order to machine a wide range of flange sizes. This is an expensive endeavor.